Methods and systems for promoting usage of credit card accounts are well known. Such methods and systems are generally designed to reward a credit card holder for exhibiting behavior preferred by a credit card issuer. Credit card reward programs typically fall into one of three categories: reward accrual programs, tiered reward programs and specialty programs.
Reward accrual programs promote usage of a credit card account by rewarding a card holder for account usage with either rebates or redeemable program points. In such programs, account usage is typically measured as a function of either total charge volume or total revolving credit. Generally, card holder performance is measured monthly, and rewards are distributed based on the monthly measurements.
Tiered reward programs promote usage of a credit card account by rewarding a card holder for account usage at certain predefined levels. Like other reward programs, account usage is usually measured as a function of either total charge volume or total revolving credit, but tiered reward programs distribute rewards only to those card holders performing above certain performance levels. In many tiered reward programs, several performance levels are established by the issuer with each performance level having an associated reward.
Recently, some credit card issuers have implemented specialty programs which are tailored to a particular group of card holders. GE Capital, for example, has introduced the “GE Capital Gains Card” which is a travel and entertainment card that rewards card holders for saving rather than spending money. GE offers a card holder bonus points redeemable for airline tickets or gifts if the card holder conforms to behaviors identified by the card holder's company. For example, if a card holder conforms to a corporate travel policy by flying with a preferred carrier or staying at a preferred hotel, the card holder will be awarded points.